


Assumptions

by dontrollthedice



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Slash, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrollthedice/pseuds/dontrollthedice
Summary: "Oh my god, please tell your boyfriend to bring more of these chocolate muffins, they're so good."There were quite a few things wrong with that statement: one, Tapl had said that in the middle of eating one and frankly Skeppy didn't want to see that right before practice; two, double chocolate muffins were clearly the best; and three, Skeppy didn't recall ever having a boyfriend, much less one that brought in muffins for his team.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 75
Kudos: 1546





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to write something cute ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Oh my god, _please_ tell your boyfriend to bring more of these chocolate muffins, they're so good."

There were quite a few things wrong with that statement: one, Tapl had said that in the middle of eating one and frankly Skeppy didn't want to see that right before practice; two, double chocolate muffins were clearly the best; and three, Skeppy didn't recall ever having a boyfriend, much less one that brought in muffins for his team.

"My boyfriend?" Skeppy repeated, only to draw confused looks from the rest of his team.

Spifey raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, your boyfriend. You know, Bad? Your literal boyfriend?"

“Wow, man forgot his own boyfriend,” Tapl scoffed.

Were they serious? They had to be joking, but there wasn’t a single hint of sarcasm in their voices.

Skeppy frowned. "He's not my boyfriend."

His teammates exchanged more confused glances and whispers. That wasn’t a good sign.

"Wait," Skeppy said, his gaze darting between every teammate. "Don't tell me all of you seriously think I'm dating Bad."

Silence. Guilt was written over all of their faces.

"Wow. I hate you guys."

"To be fair, who else is bringing in muffins for us every practice?" Zelk said. "Do you know how much we practice? That's dedication."

"That doesn't mean we're dating."

"Yeah, but he always hands them to _you._ "

That much was true. There was a distinct routine Bad followed before every practice: greet everyone in the meet-up room, hand off a carton of muffins to Skeppy, and chat a bit with the team before leaving. More often than not, he’d later spectate their practices from the bleachers. It wasn't like there was a notable lack of tables in the room either. There was plenty of space for Bad to set down the muffins himself.

Spifey spoke next. "And you know that he comes to all of our games and most of our practices, right? I don’t think he abandons his cult for it, but I’m also not sure he wouldn’t just ditch them if there was a conflict."

Skeppy raised an eyebrow. "His cult?"

“Yeah, robotics club. He’s the president. You know this.”

“Weren’t you in there last year?”

"Yes, which is why I can say they're a cult. Because they are."

"Rude."

"It's true!"

"If I can interject," Dream said, "I'm pretty sure what Spifey is trying to say is that most people wouldn't go this far to support their friend. It's more along the actions of what a boyfriend would do."

More silence. This was probably the longest the team had gone without speaking in a year.

"Dream, Bad's your friend, too," Zelk said quietly.

"Yeah, but I have insider information."

"And what would that insider information be?"

Dream’s lips curved into a mischievous grin. "Like hell I'm telling."

With that, chaos ensued. As always.

The entire team broke into rapid-fire arguments while Dream cackled in the background. But Skeppy wasn't entirely sure how much he knew, if anything at all. Knowing Dream, he either knew everything but was sworn to secrecy or knew nothing and just wanted to see some chaos.

But was it really that weird to have such a supportive friend? None of those actions were too far-fetched, especially since it was _Bad_ they were talking about. Skeppy had once witnessed him sulk the entire day because his dog hadn't woken up and given him good morning kisses before school. He was the kindest, most empathetic person Skeppy had ever befriended. Wasn't stuff like this just in his nature?

Still, his teammates had a point. There was no reason Bad needed to specifically hand Skeppy the muffins every time instead of setting them down or, hell, giving them to Dream. Bad and Dream were closer friends anyway with much more history than Skeppy could ever compete with. And just from Spifey's testimonies and the sheer number of robotics club members who had badgered Skeppy to join their club (as if he had a functional brain cell), it wasn't hard to imagine most of the robotics club didn't have time to be doing the stuff Bad did for Skeppy’s team.

Fuck, Skeppy had never been good at thinking. This was awful. How did people do this on a regular basis?

"Boys!" came a shout from the doorway.

The room snapped silent, and all eyes fell on their coach.

Looks like practice had begun.

* * *

Even after countless fumbles and pitied looks from his teammates, even after practice had ended, even after he and Bad had already started walking home, the thoughts in Skeppy's head wouldn't stop running wilder than he would’ve liked.

"And yeah, George really forgot to bring the spare batteries to the tournament. For the third time!" Bad said with a huff. "I don't know why I keep trusting him with them, but I guess I'll just have to bring them next time."

How had his entire team come to the same conclusion? Even if they were all friends, they could spend hours arguing about what color the sky was (which had happened on one occasion on a bus ride to a game when he had decided to troll the team by claiming the sky was green. Then it was all downhill from there). He couldn’t remember the last time they had all come to a consensus on anything.

"... Skeppy?"

Dream had definitely been implying something back there. But what was it? Did Dream even know himself? Now that he thought about it, why didn't Bad walk home with Dream if they were closer friends? Why did he always choose to walk with Skeppy?

A hand settled on Skeppy's shoulder. The two stopped walking.

Bad took a step forward and turned to directly see Skeppy's face. "You've been awfully quiet today. Did something happen during practice?"

"Everyone thinks we're boyfriends," Skeppy blurted.

Bad stilled.

Fuck, he shouldn't have said that. Why did he say that?

"I mean," Skeppy said, "I didn't say that. Forget I said—"

"Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"What?"

"Did that assumption from them make you uncomfortable?" Bad asked quietly. For someone who usually wore his heart on his sleeve without shame, his expression was blank, unreadable. “If it does, I’ll stop coming in so often.”

It was unnerving. Skeppy didn't like that look.

"Are you kidding me?" Skeppy said. "The entire team loves you. They’d kill me if I told you to stop coming.”

“But what about you? Are you uncomfortable at all?”

Uncomfortable? They were friends; Skeppy couldn’t ever imagine being _uncomfortable_ with Bad in the room.

Skeppy shook his head. “I wouldn’t say that. They can think whatever they want, you know? I just wasn't sure how they came up with that."

Bad fell silent, staring at Skeppy with a peculiar look in his eyes. What was even more peculiar was the fact that Skeppy didn’t mind the attention so much.

“Bad?”

Finally, Bad turned away, taking his hand off Skeppy’s shoulder in the process. “Well, they really can think what they think, can’t they?”

Skeppy wasn’t sure quite how to articulate that he wanted Bad’s hand on his shoulder again or what exactly wanting that meant, so he just nodded. His brain had already been fried enough for today. “You said George forgot the batteries again?”

Thankfully, Bad seemed just as relieved for a topic switch as he did and began walking again. His back straightened, and his lips curled up into a warm, familiar smile. “Yeah, he did! Can you believe that little muffin? Sapnap keeps doing the same thing, except with the extension cord.”

Skeppy nodded along to Bad ranting about how often his club members forgot supplies, but his head was as high in the clouds as it could go.

Skeppy may have smiled at the exact moment he noticed Bad smiling, but that was a coincidence, right? And wishing Bad’s hand had stayed just a bit longer on his shoulder was a completely normal thing to want, right?

Right?

Bad turned his head to smile directly at Skeppy. 

Skeppy’s heart fluttered.

Right.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly dont like this one as much but bah im tired of looking at it. hope you enjoyed nonetheless


End file.
